


Opeta minua

by librarytraveller, Veraison



Series: Hyväksy minut [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon on mitä haluamme sen olevan, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, Lammio has Daddy Issues, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Rimming, Rokka käyttäytyy vastuuttomasti, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarytraveller/pseuds/librarytraveller, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veraison/pseuds/Veraison
Summary: Lammio oli Rokan elämässä sivujuonne, vaikka Rokka olikin hänelle vedenjakaja.
Relationships: Antti Rokka/Lyyti Rokka, Antti Rokka/Susi, Lammio/Antti Rokka
Series: Hyväksy minut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Isän kädestä

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä lähti pitkästä ja hieman häröstä keskustelusta, et Lammio tarvisi piiskaa ja Rokka antaa sitä. Alettiin sitten kirjoittamaan ja pyörittelemään lisää, lopputuloksena suunnitelma Lammion kasvutarinasta vähän kyseenalaisessa suhteessa. Pyritään toimimaan (kirjallisen) canonin sisällä mut oikeastaan kirjoitetaan, mitä halutaan.

Luutnantti Lammiolla kiehui. 

”Ei pitäisi olla näin mahdotonta aikuisen, perheellisen miehen seurata käskyjä! Miten te niitä lapsianne luulette kasvattavanne, kun ette itsekään kykene käyttäytymään!” 

Lammio oli jo aikaa sitten päättänyt, ettei antaisi tunteiden voittaa. Hän pitäisi ne siististi piilossa, kuin jää, joka peitti mutaisen joen. Mutta jokin tässä miehessä sai veren hänen suonissaan kuohumaan. Syyttävät sanat leiskuivat hänen suustaan kuin tuli. Alikersantti Rokka hänen edessään ei näyttänyt olevan siitä mitään mieltä. Hänen huulillaan tanssinut virnistys kuitenkin katosi, kun oma perhe tuli puheeksi. 

”Se ei nytte tähän asjaan millään laila liity, miten mie lapseni kasvatan. Ja vaikia niitä onki täältä käsin kasvattaa!”

Lammio naurahti kolkosti miehelle. Oli lasten kannalta parempi, että isä oli rintamalla. Ei Rokan kaltaisesta miehestä ollut rakentamaan Suomelle sen arvoista tulevaisuutta. ”Käyttäytyisitte sitten niin kuin isä, ohjatkaa omianne. Vaivautuisitte vähän näyttämään esimerkkiä.”

”Voi jumalauta, aikuiset miehet issäänsä tarvitte täälä. Kaverista pietettään huolta, mutta ei täälä kettään kasvattammaan tarvi ruveta.” Rokka ei seisonut asennossa, mutta nyt hän työnsi kätensä jopa taskuun. Lammio tunsi päänsäryn ryömivän ylös niskaansa. Miten joku saattoi olla noin röyhkeä.

”Te olette mahdoton. Jos minulla olisi ollut teidän kaltaisenne isä, ei minusta olisi tullut mitä olen nyt. Ei tuollainen löysäily olisi johtanut mihinkään, ihminen tarvitsee kurinalaisuutta menestyäkseen.” Lammion isä ei olisi kuunnellut tai katsellut hetkeäkään sellaista miestä kuin Rokka. Lammio yritti olla ajattelematta, mitä mieltä isä olisi hänestä nyt. Huutamassa kuin raivopää alaiselleen, vajonneena tavallisen rahvaan tasolle.

Rokka oli kääntänyt katseensa pois, mutta nyt hänen silmänsä palasivat Lammioon. Niissä vilkkui ilkikurisuus. ”Mitä sie puhut? Sitäkös sie kaipaakki, kurrii ja isällissii otteit?” Mies vei toisen kätensä vyönsä soljelle ja virnisti hänelle jälleen raivostuttavan kevyeen tyyliinsä.

”Nyt te irroitatte sanani –” Kuin olisi juonut kannullisen jäävettä, siltä Lammiosta tuntui. Veri nousi poskille ja ne hohkasivat lämpöä kuin kamina. 

”Halluutsie isän käestä?” Rokka virnuili hänelle. Toisen kiihtynyt sävy oli muuttunut pehmeämmäksi ja ehkä jopa kiusoittelevaksi. ”Siitäkös se on kiinni, sie halluut et joku vähäsen ojentaa siuta?”

“Mitä te oikein – Ei teidän sovi puhua tuollaisia”, Lammio änkytti. Hän tunsi otteensa keskustelusta lipeävän.

“Koska jos se nyt siitä on kiinni, kyllähän se järjestyy. Ei olis ensmänen kerta kun pittää isottelevaa pentua ojentaa.” Rokka ei ottanut askelta lähemmäs, mutta vaihtoi painopistettään niin, että aikomus liikkua tuli selväksi. Lammio perääntyi ennen kuin ehti ajatella asiaa. Tavallisesti hän ei olisi koskaan sallinut itselleen sellaista lipsahdusta.

“En minä - Minä en nyt käsitä, tässä ei ollut puhe minun tarpeistani.” Ääni tuntui jääneen jonnekin kurkun pohjalle. Silmiä kuivasi niin, että hän räpytteli kuin olisi itkemään alkamassa.

“Kyllä se taitaa nyt olla se, mitä sie hajet tässä. Kuuleppas nyt, kyllä mie sellasta isällistä otetta voin tarjota.” Rokka iski silmää ja Lammion kiukku nousi. Että mies kehtasikin. Pilkata häntä ja aiheuttaa hänessä tällaisia tunteita.

“Minä en hae teiltä yhtään mitään muuta kuin sotilaskurin noudattamista.” Ja muuta hän ei mieheltä tarvinnut. Alikersantin hiljentyminen olisi toki myös auttanut.

Rokka huokaisi tavalla, joka sai kylmät väreet juoksemaan pitkin Lammion selkärankaa. Rokka huokaisi samalla tavalla kuin isä, joka oli väsynyt lapsensa kiukutteluun.

“Justhan sie totesit, et isälliset otteet auttais siinä. Sie alat tosissas käyttäytymmään sillä lailla, että tarvittisit sitä itte.” Nyt mies otti askeleen eteenpäin, ilme vaihteeksi vakavana. Lammio astui taaemmas. 

Mies oli hänen ja oven välissä. Lammio nielaisi, karisti epäilyksen harteiltaan ja suoristi ryhtinsä.

“Te viette keskustelua nyt aivan sivuraiteille. Tässä on kyseessä teidän välinpitämätön käytöksenne”, Lammio sanoi, toivoen että mies tarttuisi väitteeseen välinpitämättömyydestä. Sen sijaan mies vain kohotti kulmiaan.

“Niinkös siuta on koheltu kotona, välinpitämättömästi? Eikös siulle oo pentuna annettu huomijota?”

“Tämä ei liity minuun tai minun lapsuuteeni millään tavalla -”

“Kuule, sie syytät etten mie ossaa kasvattaa penskojani. Mie ossaan niille ihan hyvin näyttää mikä on oikein ja väärin ja ne uskoo sen. Mutta kyllä niitä pietään sylissäki. Siuta ei varmaan pietetty, oliko upseeri-isukilla liian kiire? Sitäkö sie hajet täältä?”

Lammio puri hampaansa yhteen. Hänen iholleen nousi kohme, kuin olisi seissyt kylmässä sumussa. Kuin olisi seissyt isän kirjastohuoneen nurkassa, takapuoli paljaana ja itku pidätellen. Hetkeksi Lammio unohti missä oli. Että hän oli aikuinen mies, komppanian johdossa. Että hänen edessään oli vain pahainen alikersantti, Rokka. Jokin syvällä hänen sisällään riistäytyi vapaaksi. Lopulta hänen huuliltaan pääsi vain epätoivoinen:  
“Kyllä.”

Rokka ei vastannut mitään. Miehen ilme ei värähtänytkään. Lammio melkein toivoi, että tämä ei olisi kuullut. Lopulta hiljaisuus kävi sietämättömäksi ja hän pakotti vielä ulos kiitoksen.

“No, tähän sitten.” Rokka istui alas ja taputti syliään. Lammio puri huultaan. Hän oli tottunut siihen, että kuritus hoidettiin pöydän yli kumartuneena, mahdollisimman vähän koskien. Ajatus toisen lähellä olemisesta pelotti ja houkutti yhtä aikaa. Lammio astui varovasti lähemmäs miestä ja kumartui tämän syliin. Rokka laski kätensä hänen selälleen.

“Laskeppas ääneen,” Rokka sanoi ja läimäytti ensimmäisen kerran, kokeellisesti. Lammio hätkähti muttei päästänyt muuta äännähdystä kuin:

“Yksi.”

Rokka läimäytti uudelleen ja tunsi jotain, monellakin tavalla, kun kuovi ähkäisi ja kiemurteli hänen sylissään. Hän näki miten sen korvannipukat punoittivat. Seuraavaksi hän iski vähän matalammalle. Kokeili, löi kovempaa. Lammio inisi ja ähki, muttei muodostanut vastalauseita. Kuovin äännähdykset kaikuivat huoneessa läimähdysten kanssa. Rokka jatkoi aina viiteentoista asti ja sitten lopetti. 

“Jaahas, eiköhän tuo nyt riitä”, Rokka sanoi, ääni kireänä. Lammio nieleskeli ja nyökkäsi, oikoi itsensä takaisin jaloilleen. Hän ei ollut itkenyt, mutta poskia kuumotti silti samalla lailla. Hän vältteli Rokan katsetta. Lopulta hän sai itsensä koottua joten kuten ja nosti katseensa. Rokkakaan ei katsonut häntä, mies tuijotti kenkäänsä. Rokka istui edelleen, mutta rentous toisen ryhdistä oli kadonnut.  
Lammio keskitti katseensa seinään tämän takana. 

“Niin. Eiköhän tämä ollut tässä. Poistukaa.” Sitten hän käänsi selkänsä miehelle ja palasi omalle puolelleen pöytää. 

Rokka nousi ja jätti kerrankin inttämättä vastaan. Hän lähti komentokeskuksena toimivasta huoneesta ja suunnisti kohti omaa joukkuettaan ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tuntea. Rokka oli jo joskus aiemmin leikitellyt ajatuksella piiskaamisesta, kun kuovi huusi pää punaisena ja ääni kimittävänä. Nyt hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, oliko toiminut oikein, vaikka yhteisymmärryksessä olikin selvästi oltu. 

Yhteisymmärrys vain herätti lisää kysymyksiä. Miksi Lammio oli suostunut? Miksi hän oli melkein pyytänyt? Ja voisiko näin käydä uudelleenkin? Ajatus sai Rokan hymähtämään. Tällä kertaa hänet oli heitetty ulos kuin hän olisi ollut tavallisella ripityksellä. Seuraavalla kerralla hän näyttäisi, kumpi heistä määräsi. Samalla häntä kuitenkin vaivasi Lammion kasvoilla ollut ilme. Rokka oli sanonut itsekin, että piiskaamisen lisäksi piti pidellä sylissä. Lammio ei kuitenkaan ollut antanut siihen mahdollisuutta.

Lammion ajatukset pyörivät yhtä paljon tapahtuneen ympärillä. Verrattuna siihen, miltä isän kepin jälkeen tuntui, Lammioon ei edes sattunut. Hän yritti hengittää syvään, mutta sydän ei suostunut rauhoittumaan. Hän saattoi kuvitella, mitä Rokka kertoisi toisille. Miten muut katsoisivat häntä. Lammio oli menettänyt kunniansa. Sillä, että jokin solmu tuntui auenneen hänen sisällään, ei ollut mitään väliä.


	2. Piiskaa ja pitelyä

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokka pelastaa Riitaojan Lammion kiukulta ja lunastaa samalla lupauksen viime kerralta.

Jo aamulla Lammio oli tiennyt, että päivästä tulisi huono. Hän oli kuitenkin yllättynyt. Päivästä oli tullut  _ surkea _ . Taivaalta satoi jäätävän kylmää vettä, tie oli muuttunut mudaksi ja kaikki ajoneuvot olivat juuttuneet siihen vuorotellen. Komppanian viimein pysähdyttyä suunniteltua aiemmin kyläpahasen laitamille, miehet olivat litimärkiä ja purnasivat oloistaan jopa tavallista enemmän. 

Kaiken lisäksi sotamies Riitaoja oli taas onnistunut hävittämään patruunalaatikkonsa. Kyvyttömän sotamiehen toilailuissa oli kuitenkin se hyvä puoli, että Lammio pääsi purkamaan omaa kurjaa oloaan. Ja hän purki olonsa huutamalla. Lammio kävi läpi kohta kohdalta toisen miehen epäonnistumisia muiden miesten pystyttäessä leiriä heidän ympärillään. Sivusilmällä Lammio huomasi, että hänen purkaustaan katsottiin paheksuvasti, varsinkin sotamies Riitaojan alettua nyyhkiä. Lammio ei oikeastaan jaksanut välittää, tässä oli helppo ja lähes kokonaan ansaittukin simputus.

Riitaojan säälittävä reaktio turhautti Lammiota. Aikuinen mies, joka ei kyennyt hoitamaan omaa vastuutaan ja alkoi itkeä kuin lapsi kohdatessaan heikkouksiensa seuraukset. Lammion teki mieli ravistella toista. Hänen oli tarkoitus helpottaa omaa oloaan toiselle huutamalla, mutta Riitaojan onneton reaktio tuntui vain korostavan Lammion omaa ärsyyntymistä. Lammio otti askeleen kohti toista ja oli jo tarttumassa nyyhkivään mieheen, kunnes tunsi käden omalla hartiallaan. 

“Elä viitti kiusata alempias. Tuolta ne patruunat löyty toisesta joukkueesta, ei kai tuos oo ennää huuettavvaa.” Rokan ääni oli rauhallinen ja mies hymyili ärsyttävästi. 

Lammiolla kiehui. Miten röyhkeää toisen käytös saattoi olla. Hän pudisti käden hartialtaan.

“Alikersantti Rokka. Te suljette nyt suunne. Te ette puhuttele ylempiänne tuolla tavalla.” Lammio kirskutti hampaitaan yhteen. Hänen äänensä kähisi kiukusta. “Jatkatte ylimääräisiä päivystysvuoroja seuraavankin viikon.”

“Anteeks, mut mie luulen et oon seonnu laskuissa, montas viikkoa meinasit seisottaa päivystämässä? Sehä on varmaan siulla ylläällä jossain?” Miehen virne herätti Lammiossa vastenmielisyyttä. Ja jotain muuta, jonka hän painoi alas. 

“Hyvä on. Sotamies Riitaoja, nyt toivottavasti ymmärrätte olla toistamatta luokatonta suoritustanne.” Riitaoja nyyhkäisi vielä nyökätessään. “Alikersantti Rokka, seuraatte minua.”

Lammio käänsi selkänsä Riitaojalle ja lähti kohti komentokeskukseksi ottamaansa hylättyä taloa. Mielonen seurasi varjona hänen kannoillaan. Rokka varmisti, että Riitaoja ei ollut jäämässä yksin simputuksen jälkeen ja lähti sitten harppomaan toisten perään. Hänen tavoitteensa oli ollut vain pelastaa Riitaoja kuovilta, mutta kutsu yksityiseen ripitykseen ei tullut varsinaisesti yllätyksenä.

Lammion saavutettua komentopaikkansa, hän marssi sisään ja istui pöytänsä ääreen. Mielonen seurasi häntä ja jäi odottamaan ohjeita ovenpieleen. Rokka tuli viimeisenä ja istui rennosti Lammiota vastapäätä, kädet puuskassa. Rokan asetettua omalle paikalleen, Lammio kääntyi katsomaan odottavasti Mielosta. 

“Mielonen, voitte mennä.”

“Herra luutnantti, autan mielelläni kirjaamalla -”

“Poistukaa. Kyllä minä itse osaan kirjoittaa.” Mielonen lähti, mutta heitti olkansa yli vielä kaipaavan katseen. Lammio penkoi laatikkoa pöydällä ja etsi oikeita lomakkeita.

Tilanne muistutti paljon heidän edellistä kahdenkeskistä kohtaamistaan ja Rokka ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että se oli tarkoituksellista. Ei Lammio häntä jokaisesta suunsoitosta komentanut keskustelemaan vaikka jonkinlaisen sanktion antoikin. Kuovilla näytti kiehuvan ja Rokka ei voinut estää virnettään. Hän oli pohtinut edellistä kohtaamista ja oli melko varma, että tarpeeksi ärsyttämällä saisi upseerin taipumaan toistamaan viime kertaisen. 

Lammio oli löytänyt etsimänsä ja katsahti Rokkaa. “Lopettakaa virnuilu. Tässä ei ole mitään naurun aihetta, varsinkaan teille. Tai sotamies Riitaojalle.”

“Elä viitti, eikö se simputus jo riittäny? Mitä sie toista tuola laila huuatat, tiijät kyllä ettei se tahallaan tee. Ei se pelkäämistä lopeta vaikka sille miten huutais.”

“Se ei ole minun ongelmani. Minun ongelmani on, kun allani palvelevat miehet eivät täytä velvollisuuksiaan. Sotamies Riitaojan tulisi olla kykenevä täyttämään hänelle asetetut odotukset isänmaan puolesta.” Lammio käänsi katseensa hetkeksi sivuun ja veti syvään henkeä. “Tehän itsekin sanoitte, ettei rintamalla ole kuin aikuisia.” 

“Niinhä mie sannoin. Mut sie kyllä kauhiasti väitit vastaan. Ja siullehan se näky sopivan, että kohellaan isällisesti”, Rokka vastasi ja naurahti karkeasti. 

Kurkkuun nousi pala, jonka Lammio pakotti alas. Hän oli parhaansa mukaan yrittänyt olla ajattelematta asiaa, olla ajattelematta miten hyvältä oli tuntunut antaa jonkun painaa häntä alas. Hän kuitenkin tiesi, että se ei ollut hänen oikea tunteensa, vaan hänen  _ sairautensa _ , joka puhui. Heikkous, jota vastaan hän taisteli. Hän muisti isän sanoneen, että heikkoutensa sai anteeksi vain, jos siitä pyrki pääsemään eroon. 

Silloin Lammio huomasi katseensa eksyneen toisen miehen käsiin. Tällä oli suuret, voimakkaat kädet. Ne tuntuisivat varmasti karheilta ihoa vasten, varsinkin herkemmiltä alueilta. Lammio pudisteli epämääräiset ajatukset paljaasta ihosta päästään.

“Te yritätte taas viedä keskustelun sivuraiteille. Ja te olette tosiaan seuraavat kaksi viikkoa ylimääräisessä vartiossa. Tai siis kolme, tämänpäiväisen johdosta.”

“Niin niin. Mut et sie miuta ois tänne käskenyt vaan tuon kertoakses, kyllähän siulla on innokas lähettipoika. Näithän sie, miten harmissaan se läksi.” Rokka nyökäytti päätään ovelle. Hän osoitti Lammiota etusormellaan ja puhui tuttavallisesti. “Siulla on nyt muuta mielessäs.” 

“Minulla ei ole mitään mielessäni”, Lammiolta lipsahti ennen kuin hän tajusi mitä sanoi.

Rokka tuhahti huvittuneena.

“No se ny ei oo uutta.”

“Tarkoitan, minulla ei ole kurinpidollisten asioiden lisäksi nyt mitään muuta mielessäni. Te vääristelette jälleen sanojani!” Lammio ei ymmärtänyt, miten hän oli taas päätynyt tähän. Hän kiinnitti katseensa paperiin ja alkoi kirjata ylös Rokan pitkää rangaistusluetteloa.

Luutnantin katseen keskittyessä paperiin Rokka kehtasi vilkuilla häntä enemmän. Hän katseli tämän nättejä kasvoja ja siroja käsiä, siistiä käsialaa. Rokka voisi vain kuunnella ripityksensä loppuun ja lähteä, antaa heidän molempien unohtaa heidän välillään tapahtuneen. Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut selvästikään ainoa, joka oli miettinyt asiaa enemmänkin. 

“Ookko tosissas? Justiinsa paasasit kurista ja sen tehosta, eiks se siuta sitten koske?” Luutnantti ei vastannut, mutta hänen otteensa kynästä tiukkeni. “Siehä olit niin nöyrää poikaa seuraavan päivän tai kaks sen jälkee. Kylhä sie siitä tykkäsit.”

Kynä pysähtyi. Hiljaisuus laskeutui heidän väliinsä painostavana. Rokka huomasi, omaksi ärtymyksekseen, pidättelevänsä henkeään. Lammio pyöritteli kynää sormissaan ja toi toisen käden nyrkissä poskeaan vasten, nojautui siihen.

Rokka oli tarkka ampuja. Hän tiesi kun osui oikeaan. “Kyl sie saat uuestaanki. Osasit pyytää viimeksiki. Pyyät vaan. Nätisti.”

Pelkkä viime kertaan viittaaminenkin sai Lammion suun kuivumaan ja päänahan kihelmöimään. Miten alas hän olikaan vajonnut. Ja miten hyvältä se olikaan tuntunut. Lammio yritti pitää hengityksensä tasaisena. Jos hän oli kerran jo syvissä vesissä, sama se kai oli sukeltaakin. 

Rokka nojautui taaksepäin tuolillaan, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Hän teki parhaansa, jotta hymy ei päässyt huulille. Kuovi olisi jo kiljumassa, jos ei aikoisi suostua. 

“Kerroitteko te kenellekään?” Lammion ääni oli hieman kovempi kuin yleensä ja sen alta kuului säröilyä.

“En. Emmie kerro mitä mie teen sulettujen ovien takana. Tai muuallakkaan.” Kyllä Rokka sen verran oman parhaansa tiesi. Lyytille hän oli aina rehellinen, mutta ei silloinkaan nimiä kertonut, jos oli muiden kanssa ollut. Ja sen verran monen kanssa hän oli ollut, että osasi lukea Lammion ilmettä. Tiesi, että he olivat aivan rajalla, että Lammio suostuisi. Lopulta heidän katseensa kohtasivat.

Lammio oli päätöksensä tehnyt. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan antaisi alaisensa käskyttää itseään.

“Te ette ota minua syliin kuin lasta. Tämä tehdään minun ehdoillani.”

Rokka kohautti olkiaan välinpitämättömän oloisesti. Lammio puri huultaan ja nousi seisomaan. Hän kiersi pöydän ympäri Rokan eteen ja käänsi selkänsä mieheen päin. Toisen katse kuumensi hänen selkäänsä, mutta hän piti huomionsa vyön avaamisessa. Sydän sykki kuin lenkin jälkeen, kun hän työnsi housunsa alas. Lammio laski kätensä pöytää vasten, laittoi niille painoa, jotta ne eivät olisi tärisseet niin näkyvästi. Hän suoristi ryhtinsä ja katsoi suoraan eteenpäin. Hän kuuli Rokan tuolin natinan takanaan, tunsi kylmiä väreitä. 

Kun housut oli laskettu, Rokka ei voinut hymylleen mitään. Kuovi oli tottelevaisempi kuin hän oli osannut edes kuvitella. Taisi raukka tosissaan kaivata piiskaa. Rokka nousi ylös hitaasti ja asettui seisomaan toisen kylkeä vasten. Hän kiersi toisen kätensä Lammion vyötärölle ja painoi toisella ristiselästä ryhtiä vähän alemmas. 

“Näinkö sie haluat?” Rokka kuiskasi, taivuttaen kasvonsa aivan toisen korvanjuureen. Lammio värähti. Toisen hengitys ihoa vasten tuntui kuumalta. Rokka vei kätensä hänen niskalleen ja alkoi kuljettaa sitä alas, kunnes pysähtyi alaselän kohdalle. Lammio keskittyi pitämään hengityksensä tasaisena. 

“Tehhään nyt sit kunnolla ko kerran aletaan”, Rokka tokaisi ja veti Lammion alushousutkin alas. Lammio älähti ja oli hetken ajan valmis perääntymään tilanteesta. Hän ei kuitenkaan halunnut luovuttaa, vaikka ajatus takapuoli paljaana seisomisesta oli alentava. 

“Muista laskia.” 

Ensimmäinen lyönti sattui enemmän kuin viimeksi. Se sattui jopa enemmän kuin viimeinen isku oli silloin tuntunut. Lammio yritti refleksinomaisesti päästä kauemmaksi kivusta mutta vain horjahti. Rokan ote vyötäröllä kiristyi. 

“Yksi”, Lammio inahti. Hän yritti laskea niin kuin isä oli aina vaatinut: tasaisesti, hengästymättä ja kuuluvasti artikuloiden. Se ei kuitenkaan onnistunut. Miehen käsi takapuolta vasten sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa likaiseksi ja lämpimäksi. Hän hikoili, vaikka iho tuntui kylmältä. Rokka taas tuntui kuumalta kylkeä vasten. Huomaamattaan Lammio huomasi painautuvansa lähemmäs.

Se oli huono idea. Veri oli siirtynyt alemmas ja hän tunsi pakotusta haaroissaan. Läimäytysten koventuminen ei auttanut asiaa.

“Kaksitoista. Kolmetoista. Neljätoista.” 

Lammiosta tuntui kuin hän olisi nähnyt selvemmin, haistanut tarkemmin, kuullut kaiken. Erityisen kovaa korvissa kaikui läpsäisyjen ääni, käsi paljasta ihoa vasten, se oli voimakas kuin ukkonen. Lammio ei voinut mitään säpsähtelylleen. Hän oli ajat sitten luopunut ryhdistä ja nyt käytännössä makasi pöydällä. Hän piti lantionsa tiukasti pöytää vasten, jotta hänen häpeänsä ei paljastuisi. 

“Kaksikymmentä.” Voitonriemu läikkyi Rokan sisällä kuin viski lasissa, kun kuovi melkeinpä vaikeroi. Käsiensä alla hän tunsi miten sen lihakset olivat auenneet, miten keho oli antanut periksi. Rokka otti kätensä pois toisen vyötäisiltä. 

Lammio suoristi selkänsä. Hän huohotti jälleen, mutta tällä kertaa hän oli hallinnut tilanteen, siitä ei ollut epäilystäkään. Hän oli saanut mitä hän oli tahtonutkin. Aivan varmasti hän katuisi tätä lähipäivinä, mutta se olisi myöhemmän ajan huoli. Olo oli kevyt. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan varautunut siihen, mitä Rokka seuraavaksi yritti.

Mies oli kumartunut nostamaan Lammion housuja, mutta oli sen sijaan jäänyt silittämään punoittavaa takamusta. Hän saattoi erottaa vaaleassa ihossa omien sormiensa viivat. Se sai myhäilemään, kuin aseenpuhdistus. Tuntui hyvältä nähdä työnsä jäljet. 

Silittely ja toisen hymähtely oli jo liikaa. Lammio huitaisi Rokan kättä ja astui kauemmas. Hän veti nopeasti housunsa ylös, mutta vyön solki vain kalisi tärisevissä käsissä. Sellainen ei kuitenkaan haitannut, vyö antaisi Lammiolle puuhaa siksi aikaa, että Rokka pääsisi livahtamaan ovesta. Pidellen vyöstään kiinni, Lammio odotti kunnes kuulisi sulkeutuvan oven. Sen sijaan hän kuuli tutun äänen: oman kenttäsänkynsä jousien narahduksen. Lammio ei ymmärtänyt tilannetta, vaan kääntyi hämillään poispäin pöydästä.

“Mitä te -” Lammio nieleskeli. Ääni kuulosti ikävän hauraalta. “Voitte poistua.”

Rokka hymyili hänelle lempeästi ja taputti vierelleen sängylle. “Mie sannoin, että tehhään kunnolla. Ja sannoin viimeksi, että se piettämine kuuluu tähän. Tuu tänne.”

Lammio muisti miehen tosiaan sanoneen niin, se oli muistuttanut häntä isästään. Tai pikemminkin se oli muistuttanut siitä, millainen hänen isänsä ei ollut. Rangaistus oli rangaistus. Se hoidettiin pois päiväjärjestyksestä ja Lammio sai olla kiitollinen, että pääsi niin helpolla. 

Ajatus hellyydestä toisen miehen kanssa sai hänen sydämensä vapisemaan. Taisteltuaan hetken itsensä kanssa, sen ärsyttävän ja säälittävän puolen, joka mourusi hänen mielessään kuin hellyydenkipeä lapsi, hän sai kalskahdettua ulos käskyn:

“Poistukaa.”

“En lähe. Tuu sie tänne. Mie hoijan tän kunnolla”, Rokka puhui hellästi mutta tiukasti. “Tuut, tai mie tuun hakemaan. Kyl mie siut jaksan nostaa.”

Miehestä näki, että hän oli tosissaan. Mikä pahinta, Lammio tiesi että hän pystyisi myös toteuttamaan uhkauksensa. Eihän hänellä itsellään ollut edes housuja kunnolla jalassa. Lammio puristi vyötään rystyset valkoisina.

“En minä voi istua”, hän totesi.

Rokka pyöräytti silmiään ja alkoi riisua kenkiää. “No maataan sitten. Ota kenkäs pois.”

Lammio tuijotti häntä hämmästyneenä. Mikä röyhkeys. Mikä julkeus. Viimein hän kuitenkin kumartui ottamaan kenkiään pois. Oli selvää, että mies ei lähtisi ilman läheisyyttä. Se ei tarkoittanut, että Lammio aikoisi nauttia siitä. Saatuaan kenkänsä pois hän epäröi vielä hetken. Housut pysyivät jotenkuten ylhäällä ja ilman kenkiä, sukkasillaan kylmällä puulattialla, olo oli entistä haavoittuvampi. Rokka kuitenkin katsoi häntä odottavasti ja suoraan silmiin. Lammiota niin usein vaivannut ja ärsyttänyt virne oli poissa miehen kasvoilta. Lammio laski katseensa lattiaan, posket hehkuvina. 

Rokka asettui makaamaan ja ojensi käsivartensa kutsuvasti. Tottelevaisesti, mutta kömpelösti Lammio asettui hänen vierelleen ja antoi miehen kietoa kätensä hänen jäykän vartalonsa ympärille. Kankeus ei tuntunut haittaavan Rokkaa, joka asettui paremmin ja veti Lammion kunnolla lähelle itseään. Toinen käsi asettui alaselälle, toinen takaraivolle. Lammio puristi silmänsä kiinni Rokan asetellessa häntä. 

Rokka painoi varovasti hänen kasvonsa kaulaansa vasten. Parransänki pisteli Lammion otsaa ja hän haistoi tupakan, hien ja metsän toisesta. Jokin siinä lämmössä ja läheisyydessä sai Lammion vastentahtoisesti rentoutumaan. 

“Sehä meni hyvin, ei oo niin vaikiaa. Hienosti”, Rokka kuiskutteli hän hiuksiinsa. Mies silitteli Lammion selkää, toinen käsi hiuksia suki niskahiuksia. Hetken päästä hän vielä heitti jalkansa Lammion yli ja Lammio henkäisi. Hänellä oli samanlainen valpas olo kuin ennen taistelun alkua, mutta samalla hän olisi halunnut vaipua uneen. 

Rokka jatkoi supinaansa. “Ossaathan sie olla. Kyllähän sie ossaat olla  _ hyvä poika _ .” 

Viimeinen kehu sai Lammion älähtämään kuin loukkaantuneena, mutta kovuus Rokan reittä vasten kertoi, että kyse ei ollut ainakaan pelkästään siitä. Vaistomaisesti Rokka liu’utti kättään alemmas ja kouraisi vielä araksi tietämäänsä pakaraa. Lammio voihkaisi ja Rokka tunsi kaulaansa vasten hänen hengityksensä. 

Rokka värähti tuntiessaan Lammion painavan huulet vasten hänen ihoaan. Hän veti toista lähemmäs itseään, painoi heidän lanteitaan yhteen ja hankasi itseään Lammiota vasten. Lammio matki hänen liikkeitään, antaen varmaankin ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään periksi toisen ihmisen läheisyydelle. Kun huulet vaihtuivat kieleen, joka nuolaisi Rokan kaulaa, vanhempi mies ei voinut mitään omalle henkäisylleen. Hän kurotti Lammion selän taakse ja läpsäytti leikkisästi pakaraa. Lammio sävähti ja päästi suustaan lupaavan kuuloisen voihkauksen. Rokka läpsäytti uudestaan ja nykäisi Lammion hiuksia.

Läpsäytys palautti Lammion maan pinnalle, luojalle kiitos siitä. Hän työnsi toisen miehen äkkiä kauemmas. Lammio pyristeli itsensä ylös ja pois sängyltä ja perääntyi takaisin pöydän luokse. Hänen seisokkinsa ei ollut kadonnut mihinkään, mutta Lammio sulki vihdoin vyönsä kunnolla.

Rokkakin näytti havahtuvan ja nousi istumaan. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken huohottaen. Lammio pudisti päätään, lähinnä itselleen. Rokka ymmärsi ottaa vinkistä vaariin ja alkoi pukea kenkiään. Hän oikoi itsensä joten kuten siistimpään kuntoon ja poistui huoneesta sanomatta enempää.

Lammio valui alas tuolilleen, mutta takapuolta pakotti. Hän nousi takaisin ylös, nojautui vasten pöytää ja rauhoitteli itseään. Kukaan ei saisi tietää siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Kaikki oli sujunut hyvin niin pitkään, kuin Lammio oli ohjannut tilannetta. Hän kuljetti kättään pitkin pöydän pintaa. 

Melkein huomaamatta hänen toinen kätensä eksyi housujen etumukselle ja Lammio henkäisi tyhjässä huoneessa. Kiihtyneenä hän avasi housunsa jälleen ja tarttui itseensä. Rokan antamat läimäytykset ja myöhempi hyväily vielä tarkassa muistissa, Lammio laukesi käteensä vain muutaman vedon jälkeen. Hän puristi vapaalla kädellään pöydän nurkkaa. Saman pöydän, jonka päällä hän oli vain hetkiä aiemmin maannut kuritettavana. Ajatus herätti hänessä myrskyn, jolta ei ollut suojaa. 

Samaan aikaan Rokka suuntasi kulkunsa kylän sille laidalle, jonne oma joukkue oli aiemmin asettunut. Melkein näköetäisyydelle päästyään hän kuitenkin oikaisi kulkunsa vähän kauempana olevaan, muista ihmisistä vapaaseen aittaan. 

Varmistettuaan, että oli yksin, Rokka avasi housunsa kiireellä ja tarttui itseensä. Korvissa kaikuivat kuovin päästämät äännähdykset ja hän keskittyi kuvittelemaan, miltä toinen kuulostaisi patjaa vasten painettuna. Miltä tuntuisi työntyä sisään ja tarttua kunnolla toisen piiskattuihin pakaroihin. 

Kättään pyyhkiessään Rokka tajusi, että ei tämän ehkä olisi näin kuulunut mennä. Hän oli luvannut vähän kurittaa ja antaa isän kädestä. Panemisesta ei oltu puhuttu mitään. Rokan oli ollut tarkoitus vähän pehmitellä kuovia, saada sitä vähän rentoutumaan. Ei hän tarkkaan tiennyt, mutta epäili että sellainen läheisyys taisi tulla sille tarpeeseen. Toisaalta, oli se muukin kosketus näyttänyt olevan tervetullutta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tän luvun kirjoittaminen aiheutti varmaan samoja fiiliksiä kuin Lammiolla on lopuksi. Kaikki kommentointi ja palaute on todella tervetullutta.

**Author's Note:**

> Tässä se nyt on. Ja lisää on tulossa.


End file.
